


It’s Teal not Green

by TresHornyBoys



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bullying, Comfort, Cute, Implied Bullying, Teasing, Tumblr, duck has anime hair, fight me, referenced Klarg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: Aubrey finds out about ducks blue anime hair. This is from a tumblr post.





	It’s Teal not Green

_ Duck remembers people yelling and pushing him down. He was punched to the floor and everyone started to kick him. Duck wasn’t screaming though, this was normal, he could take it. A few more kicks and some spitting on duck and they seemed it wise to leave. Duck just lay there, he wouldn’t let this happen again.  _

 

He woke with a start. Duck turned and saw his phone had gone off about 30 mins ago. Shit. He jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed as he stared back at bright teal, beautifully wavy and curly hair going down to right under his chin. This always happened. Duck always dyed his hair everyday a normal dark brown before going out, and every night his natural color came right back, even if he used permanent hair dye for some reason. Just one of the many “perks” of being the chosen one. Duck globbed some hair dye on and started to rub it in, he didn’t have time for the whole ordeal, just make sure that it is all covered then wash it off. When duck was finished it looked like he just had normal wavy brown hair, just the way he liked it. 

 

After his day at work it started to snow, but Aubrey asked if duck could come over to amnesty lodge because mama had to talk to him. So even though it was almost a blizzard, duck drove to amnesty lodge and went inside. The second he came in the door mama was there will a knit blanket and was wrapping it around him. 

 

“What are y’all doing?” Duck asked as mama, who was still holding his shoulders, guided him to the couch with aubrey and ned.

 

“Why were  _ you _ out in a blizzard duck newton?” Mama asked, sitting next to Aubrey on the couch facing them. Ned was on the other side of the couch with duck, and duck was laying on the corner of it.

 

“Aubrey said that I had to come over here to talk to you.” Duck said as he frowned at Aubrey who was smirking. “Nope, I didn’t need to talk to you, but care to explain Aubrey?” Mama said as she shifted to face Aubrey better.

 

“Ok! I have this dnd set and I kind of sort of took a few days setting up a story and I wanted to have a sleepover with everyone to play it!” Aubrey said as she threw about 20 kinds of dive into the coffee table. 

 

Duck perked up. “Why didn’t you just say that then Aubrey?” Duck said as he started picking a set of dice. “I used to play dnd in high school and loved it, so I haven’t played this in about, jeez how long had it been, 20 years?”

 

“Say friend duck, were you a dnd nerd in high school?” Ned said as he nudged duck. Duck chuckled. “I probably would have been cooler as a dnd nerd honestly.” Aubrey laughed, “saaaaaaame.”

* * *

 

 

Everyone had passed out around 3 am when the party had met up with a bug bear that served them tea. ;). Duck was the first to wake up. He groggily looked around and saw that mama was gone, but Aubrey and Ned were passed out and flopped over the couch in some inhuman position. Oof, that would hurt in the morning.

 

Duck stretched and rubbed his head, and as he felt his hair his eyes widened. Duck put on his ranger hat that his only the roots of his hair, he scrunched the rest up in his fists. 

 

Shit shit shit shit shit, duck murmured as he tried and failed to silently sprint to the bathroom, on his way he saw that Aubrey was stirring but he had no time to do anything about it, before Aubrey could open her eyes duck as in the bathroom and was staring at his beautiful teal hair that was such a pain to hide. 

 

Thank god he had an extra beanie in his pocket for cold weather, but he didn’t have a hair tie. Duck pulled the beanie as far as it could go without covering his face, and tried to stuff all of his beautiful teal hair into his beanie, not even one strand could show. Didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time people saw his hair. Duck suppressed a shudder as he turned to the door, took a deep breath, and walked into the main lobby. 

 

It was still only 7am so no one else was up and about. But as Duck slowly took the walk of shame back to the couch he saw Aubrey wide awake playing a game on her phone, when she saw duck sit down next to her she shut it off and looked at him smiling.

 

“Morning duck. Fun game last night huh?” 

 

Duck yawned. “Yup it was interesting.” 

 

Aubrey looked at duck. “Why do you have a beanie, do you want me to turn the heat up?” Aubrey asked as she followed duck into the kitchen to make coffee. Ned was still upside down fast asleep. Duck turned away from aubrey to make the coffee. “Nope it’s fine. I uh just didn’t wash my hair so it looks real bad right now.” Not a total lie. Duck got a coffee cup that said “I saw Bigfoot!” and yawned.

 

Aubrey chuckled. “Come on Duck don’t be self conscious I’m sure it looks fine.” Aubrey said as brought her hand up and tugged the beanie off in foul swoop. Ducks hair, which was basically in one big ball flowed down and landed perfectly on his shoulders. Aubrey gasped.

 

Duck turned quickly around and snatched the beanie back from her, there was still a ton hanging out of the beanie now but the damage was done. Duck started trying to push his hair up and into the beanie again.

 

He relished he was looking at the floor and raised his eyes so he could see Aubrey, she looked like she was going to pass out.

 

“Omg omg omg Duck is your hair naturally blue!?”

 

Duck sighed after he put most of it back in the beanie. He still had one little curl in the front sticking out.

 

“Yeah uh please don’t tell anyone else. Buts it’s just one of the many “perks” of being the chosen one. People used to tease me about it so now I just dye it brown every morning.” Duck said as he took a step back as a precaution.

 

“Aw man I think it looks awesome. Don’t be ashamed by it.” Aubrey said. Duck realized that he was holding his breath and sighed then smiled. 

 

“Thank you Aubrey, I mean it. But please still don’t tell anyone.” Duck said as he pulled Aubrey into a tight embrace. 

 

“No prob bob!” Aubrey said.

 

She kept her promise. The next day he didn’t hear anything about it, and not the next day either, or the next. Duck finally began to relax after the whole ordeal. And he began not wear as many hats anymore, over time he actually started showing off his brown hair.

 

Then he stopped dying it altogether.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t go to sleep until I wrote this lol


End file.
